


The 426th Quidditch World Cup

by Frumpologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Co-workers, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-War, Sneaking Around, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: On the campgrounds of the 426th Quidditch World Cup, aurors Potter and Malfoy find a secluded area to hide in while waiting for the match to kick off for its second day. Auror Malfoy is currently losing a wager; China leads Moldova 350 to 200.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	The 426th Quidditch World Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiertorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/gifts).



> Just a little manip for Kiertorata, with a tiny backstory to go along with it. I hope you enjoy!

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Climbing a hill, nestled far away from the campground and the pitch, hadn’t been Harry Potter’s best idea. Worse, a certain blond auror who’d been the best shag he’d ever had  _ and _ simultaneously the bane of his existence, wouldn’t stop his petulant whinging no matter how winded he became.

“Zhao had the snitch,” Draco said for the hundredth time since the night before, when in a moment where all of Europe held its breath, the Chinese seeker dove toward the ground.

“Fuck right off.” Harry pushed his fist hard into Draco’s shoulder, and smiled despite the pointed glare sent in his direction. “Melnic’s the better seeker - best Moldova’s seen in a century, even! Zhao probably saw a Lumos and got excited.”

Harry pressed on ahead of Draco and reached the top of the hill with a few seconds to spare. He surveyed the land that lay at the bottom; it was covered in an assortment of colored tents and decorations, brilliant reds, yellows, greens, and blues dotted the plush, freshly mowed grass. It was quiet at the top, secluded in the morning sunlight. He liked it best like that - no fuss about the famous Harry Potter and his equally famous, if for the wrong reasons, partner. No eyes on them, no whispers following them.

Just Harry and Draco, and a bit of peace.

“Come here.” Harry reached for Draco’s hand and yanked him forward until he collided with his chest. He smiled at Draco’s scowl and dropped a sweet kiss on his lips. “Stop pouting; if you’d paid any attention to me at all, you’d have bet on Moldova.”

“Who pays attention to you?” Draco groused, though Harry paid his snap no mind as fingers tangled together. “Suddenly a seer for the Quidditch World Cup, Scarhead?”

Harry chuckled as he lowered himself onto a fallen tree trunk and dragged Draco down with him. Once he was situated between his legs, he wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder.

“Shut up, Draco,” Harry whispered against his ear. “What do you think about watching the rest of the match from up here today?”

Draco turned towards him, a small lift to his lips. “Don’t know that we’d be watching much Quidditch.”

“Perfect,” Harry said as he closed the gap between their lips.

Harry had been right after all; Moldova defeated China in a stunning turnaround. And, every Quidditch World Cup that followed, Draco consulted Harry’s “third eye”, as he called it, promising him a night of luxurious dining and shagging if he got it right.

He never once got it wrong.


End file.
